Pokemon Go!
by I'm Reader-anon
Summary: What happens when some of the Sugar Rush racers get a hold of one of the most popular games on mobile?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Pokemon Go, Wreck It Ralph, or a majority of the OC's but I do own Alden, Jojo, and Anjellina.**

 **In Sugar Rush...**

Some of the racers are gathered in a shop in Frootopia called "Loading Station." This store was special in Sugar Rush because it was one of the few places in the arcade that lets the characters get games from the Real World. Candlehead was in line with her Samsung Galaxy S6

"Next please.", Anjellina, who's working the counter, says.

"That's me!", Candlehead replies as she skips to the counter.

"Oh hi Candlehead. What can I do for you?"

"Hey Anjellina. I want to get a new game for my phone." She shows her her Samsung S6, which was covered with a cupcake designed case.

"And which one do you want?"

Candlehead taps her chin and looks around the room, viewing the various game posters and choices available. One poster caught her attention and she smiles. "I want that one!" She points to a poster for Pokemon Go.

"That one? Are you sure?", Anjellina asks.

Candlehead nods excitedly. "Yup! All my friends have that game and I want to play too."

"Well, that game's a bit tricky to play. Maybe I can interest you in some other game instead? Color Swap perhaps?"

"Aw, please? I really want Pokemon Go." Candlehead sets down ten gold Sugar Rush coins. "Here, take'em. I just want that game, please!", she begins crying and begging. It even caught the attention of the other customers.

Anjellina felt a bit awkward at having to see Candlehead in such a state, especially at her store. She waited for a few minutes for the birthday racer to stop. Sadly, it only resulted in her crying so much she was starting to flood the store. Some of the bottom shelf games had even gotten wet from the tears. Finally, she gave in. "Alright, I'll get you the game! Please just stop crying. You're ruining my store!"

In a snap, Candlehead got up as if nothing went wrong and returned to her cheerful self. "Really? Thanks!"

Anjellina rolls her eyes. "Sure. Now give me your phone.", she says, exasperated. The air headed girl gives her the phone and Anjellina plugs it into her computer. "This may take a while to finish."

Candlehead smiles. "That's okay, I can wait." A few seconds pass before Candlehead speaks. "Is it done yet?"

Anjellina looks at her, annoyed. "Not yet."

"Alright." Candlehead rocks on her heels. "Is it done now?"

"No."

"Okay." Candlehead looks around the shop, checking out the other game posters before getting bored again. "How about now?"

"No Candlehead!"

"Really? I wonder what's taking so long.", she says innocently.

"It takes a while to turn Real World game data into Game World data. I have to go through protocol to make sure my business isn't subject to copyright infringe-" She looks at the girl who had a blank look on her face. "Never mind."

Candlehead just grins and walks to the counter, trying to wait for her game again. A while passes before she got bored once more. She started to have a conversion with the gadget shop owner. "So Anjellina, what's it like working here?"

Anjellina, who was trying to fix a broken PS Vita, gets up from her chair and walks back to her computer. "It's fine, I guess. I get to fix different pieces of tech, help people out with computer issues, meet new characters...stuff like that."

Candlehead seemed interested. "Really? Have you met anyone you like? Do you have a boyfriend yet?" She leans on the glass display case with her head in her fists.

Anjellina pauses for a moment before continuing her work on the computer. "No, not yet."

Candlehead, for once, notices her reaction and grins. "Really, no one? What about Alden's brother Jojo? He seems to be the same age as you."

Anjellina had a wierded out look on her face. "Ew, no!"

"Why not? He hangs out here a lot too, doesn't he?", the cake girl asks innocently.

"It's gonna be weird, let's just put it at that.", Anjellina replies.

Candlehead grinned wider. "Ooohhh, I knew it! You do like him! I think I saw him down the street. Let me get him so you can tell him you love him." She was about to run out the door when Anjellina yelled.

"Candlehead stop! He's my cousin!"

Candlehead stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face the teen with, to no one's surprise, a confused look. "Huh?"

"Come back here and I'll explain." Candlehead went back to the counter and sat on a chair. "Alright. Basically, Alden, Jojo, and me are cousins. I was designed by Paolo's sister Iggy. Since Alden and Jojo call Paolo as _Kuya_ , I guess I should call Iggy as _Ate_. Anyway, with the thing you were saying before, I do sort of want to find someone to love. But in my own time, okay? So don't go around trying to find somebody for me."

"Fine. If you don't want the help of Sugar Rush's top matchmaker, then good luck to ya." The girl said, offended.

Anjellina rolled her eyes at this. "You're not the game's matchmaker, Candlehead. Jubileena is."

Candlehead glares at her. "And just what do you mean by that?" She got closer to the counter with an angry look on her face when at that moment, the computer beeped and Anjellina checked to see if the game was finished. "Ooohhh, is it done?"

"Yes, there ya go.", Anjellina says as she hands Candlehead back her phone. "Oh, take these complementary poke balls too. They come with every purchase." She adds as she pulls out a belt with six small poke balls strapped to it.

Candlehead looks suspiciously at the item. "What am I supposed to do with these?"

"Um, well... you use them to catch Pokemon. People who catch Pokemon need these to catch them and you get a reward if you capture fifty Pokémon or catch a rare or legendary Pokemon.", Anjellina replies.

"A reward? Really? I want that! How do I catch me some Pokemon?", Candlehead says eagerly.

"Simple, Candlehead. You just use the phone and when you see a pokemon, you toss a pokeball at it. It should get captured after about two throws. Get it?"

Candlehead nods. "That's it? I got this! I'm gonna be the greatest Pokemon catcher ever!"

"That's Pokémon trainer, not catcher.", Anjellina corrects her.

"Oh right. I'm gonna be the greatest Pokémon trainer ever!", Candlehead repeats.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that Candles. Other than the actual Pokemon trainers from the games, there are also plenty of other trainers in Sugar Rush."

This gets Candlehead's attention. "You mean there are others who could get the prize?" Anjellina nods. "Who?"

Anjellina gets on the computer and pulls up a chart for the current Pokémon Go players in the Arcade, most of which were from there game, along with some kids from the Super Mario series, Sonic, Amy, and Tails, and even Ken and Chun-Li from Street Fighter V.

"Let's see... well, the current top trainers are from our game. For now, Nougetsia is in third place, Dough is in second place, and the top ranking racer is... I can't believe it.", the jellybean themed racer says, seeming shocked.

"What, who is it?"

"Jerry Berry." It was now the ditz's turn to be shocked. "He has forty-two Pokémon right now. At the rate he's going, he'll get the reward by tomorrow at lunch." Anjellina noticed something. "And what great timing too. The prize is actually an all-year-round gift certificate for free meals at Tapper's, Burger Time, Ron's Pizzeria, and Alden's Pit Stop Resto-Bar."

"Are you serious?", Candlehead said in astonishment.

"Yeah. If I were you, I'd start catching Pokémon right away.", Anjellina advised.

"Thanks." The little green-haired racer grabbed the belt with poke balls and was about to run out of the store when she stopped at the door. "Um...How do I catch Pokémon again?"

Anjellina sighed. "You use the phone to find Pokémon. When you get close to one, hold up the camera and use that to search. Whe you see it on the screen, use the poke ball to catch it. Did you get all that?"

Candlehead smiles goofily. "Yup, thanks." She was about to run out again when Anjellina called her.

"Just a bit of advice. If you run out of poke balls, use the ones on your belt to refill. also, don't throw them at people. That's not cool."

Candlehead gives her a thumbs up. "Alright. Thank you!"

 **To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Pokemon Go, Wreck It Ralph, or a majority of the OC's but Alden, Jojo, and Anjellina are my characters.**

* * *

 **Frootopia...**

As Candlehead exits the store with her phone in hand, Alden, Nougetsia, Adorabeezle, Barry, and Jojo happened to be passing by.

"Hey, is that C-Butt?", Barry asks, earning him a punch from Adorabeezle.

"Barry, that's rude!"

Barry just sniggers. "Sorry babe."

Adorabeezle rolls her eyes in annoyance. "Fine. And yeah, it is Candlehead."

"Hmm... What was she doing at Anjellina's shop?", Nougetsia asks.

Alden takes a close look at what Candlehead was carrying. "Well, judging from that belt and her phone, I think she got that Pokemon Go game."

Jojo, who had remained silent at the time, looked at his brother and fellow OC with a smile on his face. "Hey guys, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Barry and Alden clearly understood what the Airheads boy was thinking. Alden gives him a disapproving look. "No way Jojo! We are not doing that."

Jojo whined. "Come on! Please? You know it'll be hilarious."

"Yeah, why you so cray-cray?", Barry adds.

"Really Barry? I may not know much about this OC thing you three have going on, but even I know where you got that line from.", Adorabeezle says.

"What? Gravity Falls is over on Disney. Might as well have some fun with it." Barry looks at the almond racer. "Now Alden, why don't you want to use the songs?"

Adorabeezle and Nougetsia gave the three boys perplexed looks.

"You wanna know why?" The four racers nod. "Alright. The reason is I've been called out by some readers, writers, and even Nintendo for using different songs ever since I got here."

Barry and Jojo didn't look like they believed the boy. "Yeah right. As if Nintendo can even know about this.", Jojo scoffs.

"Don't believe me, bro?" Jojo shakes his head. "Fine. Look at this." He pulls out a letter from his hat. On it was a warning from Nintendo. The letter contained multiple violations and a fine that needed to be paid. "You see? I need to pay them 500 coins! That's how much the Pit Stop's rent costs for four months!"

"Man... YOU...ARE...SCREWED!", Barry says.

"I know! I have to find some way to get that cash. Luckily, I found a temporary job that can get me the dough I need." He looks at the built-in watch in his glove and gasps. " _Baka!_ I'm late. You guys go on ahead. I need to get to work." Alden turns to run but accidentally bumps into Jojo, knocking both of their hats off their heads. "Sorry!" Alden grabs a hat and runs off.

"BYE!"

As Alden disappears into the distance, Jojo couldn't help but giggle.

"What are you giggling about, Jojo?", Nougetsia asks. Even though she and Alden hang out often, she also got along well enough with his brother.

"Look what I got." He waves around a hat. The three notice it had a strange color- stranger than the one the Airheads boy usually wore.

"Is that?", Adorabeezle asks. Jojo nods.

"Yup. I got it when he grabbed mine by mistake." Jojo was holding Alden's black fedora as opposed to his own blue one. "I needed something in here. Good thing he's way too worried about his bar." He rummages through the contents of the hat and begins to pull out various stuff. Even though Alden and Jojo's hats can hold a few items, Alden's was able to carry more than his can- probably a perk of being a magician.

"What are you looking for?"

"Give me a sec." He pulls out a deck of cards, a few kunai knives tied together, a gaming magazine, a tazer, a toolbox, an eight pack box of Pepero sticks (which he tosses to the three), and Sour Bill... "What just happened?" Jojo shrugs and tosses him away. "Come on. It's gotta be in here." After tossing away a few more random pieces of junk, Jojo finally finds what he was looking for. "Got ya, ya bugger." He pulls out a black JBL Charge 4 speaker and grins at the three.

"So we're really gonna do it?", Barry asks. Jojo nods and syncs the speaker up to his phone (which was a red and blue Samsung S7). "Isn't this too much product placement?"

"Nah. I like the phone, even if it has a tendency to explode. If the readers do buy it, it probably won't explode anymore.", Jojo says. He searches for the song on his phone and finally selects the right song. " **Pokemon theme song"** by Jason Paige.

* * *

 _The Pokemon theme starts to play as we go to Candlehead..._

Candlehead makes her way to Candy Cane Forest. She had heard that some of her friends had caught several Pokemon here, so it may as well be a good place to start collecting.

Candlehead starts humming a song to herself as she makes her way into the forest. " _I want to be the very best, that no one ever was. To catch them is my real test, to train them is my cause...Pokemon!_ "

After a few minutes of walking, her phone beeps. She takes it out excitedly and uses the app to search the area. "Oooh! I wonder what Pokemon I'm going to find." She points the phone at a tree and sees a small purple mouse. Looking at the screen, it displays the name of the Pokemon. "Rattata? That's a funny name." She thinks for a moment. "Now what was I supposed to do again?"

Barry and Jojo, who were following Candlehead from a distance (Nougey and Beezy decided to leave earlier to catch a movie, taking the box of Pepero sticks with them. Since Alden wasn't with them, and Barry and Jojo wanted to follow the birthday themed racer, they thought it would be better to just hangout together at some other time, to which the boys agreed.), thought to help the girl.

Barry takes out a voice changer from B.I.T. (the old one that looked like a toy megaphone) and adjusted it for "Mysterious consciousness voice." Barry then speaks into the device. "Toss the poke ball at it.", he said in a tone similar to Candlehead's own.

Candlehead grins, "Thanks, but how do I do that?"

"Use the ball on the screen."

"Oh...", Candlehead said as she uses the ball on the screen and flicks it toward the mouse-like creature. Sadly, she misses the shot. She tries again but kept missing. Eventually, she was down to her last ball.

"Last ball. I gotta get this right." She launches it and opens up to capture the Rattata. The light on it blinked a few times before it beeped, signaling a successful capture. "I-I...I did it? I did it! Yay, _Lo Hicimos,_ I DID IT!"

Barry starts to play a mini keyboard in the background when Jojo slaps it out of his hands. " _No teclados, por favor._ "

Barry frowns. " _Lo siento."_ They both turn to see the green-haired girl hop around in happiness.

"I did it! I did it! YESSS!", She stopped in mid-air when a thought came to mind. "Wait! Now that I've captured a Pokemon, I wonder how many more I would need?"

"Fourty-nine.", Barry said.

"Crepe! I gotta hurry." Candlehead came down from the air and rushed to town.

"I bet you this isn't gonna end well.", Jojo said.

"For who? Candles, or everything else?", Barry replied.

"Both."

* * *

Candlehead held up her phone as she walked around town looking for more Pokemon. After a while, she heard it beep. She scanned the area again until she found one, a Jinx.

"Ohh, a Jinx! I gotta catch it." Candlehead tried to flick another poke ball from the screen, but a warning popped up saying she had no more poke balls to throw. "Darn it! Just when I thought I could catch one. Where am I supposed to get extra poke balls now?" She tried to recall what she was told earlier. "That's it! I can use these instead." She grabbed one of the poke balls from her belt and hurled it towards the Pokemon.

As she threw it, she held her phone up to see if it had worked. Due to the nature of augmented reality games, she thought that the ball she threw was the same one from the app.

The ball fell right next to the Jinx.

"Crepe! I was so close." She reached for another ball from her belt. But when she turned her phone back to the Jinx, it had disappeared. "What? Hey, where'd you go? " She raised her phone again in search of the pokemon. "Here Jinxy, Jinxy, Jinxy... Come on out, please?"

She repeated this for a while, trying to coax the Pokemon out. As luck would have it, Taffyta was passing by on her phone when A Jinx appeared on Candlehead's screen.

"Aha! I've got you now, Jinx!", Candlehead began to grab another poke ball when Taffyta heard her.

"What?", Taffyta asked before turning to her friend. "Oh, Hey Candles. So, you totally going out to-", she began saying when Candlehead threw the ball right at her head.

 _BONK!_

"OW! What was that for?!", the girl hissed.

"You're not getting away this time, Jinx. I will win that prize!", Candlehead exclaimed as she threw another ball.

The ball hit Jinx on the screen while actually hitting and knocking Taffyta out in real life. The Jinx in the game got captured.

"Yes! That's two down, only...", she began to count on her fingers, "... Several more to go. I gotta hurry. I'm not gonna let Jerry get that free supply before me."

Candlehead put down her phone and saw Taffyta on the ground. "Oh, hey Taffy. What'cha doing there?" Taffyta didn't respond. Candlehead noticed her phone next to her. "Oh, she must be playing Pokemon Go and got tired. Such a shame. Oh well, more prizes for me." She noticed the poke ball she threw earlier and picked it up. "Oh, free poke ball."

She pocketed the ball and made her way to a different area, one she'd heard might house rare Pokemon. "Off to Vanellope's Catle then! Free meals for a year, here I come!"

* * *

 **I know that this story is a bit late and the game is considered obsolete, and that's okay. While I don't get as many reviews as the better and more experienced writers there, I was a bit surprised anyone reviewed the past chapter at all. Thanks for that.**

 **Also, I would like to mention the stories of two writers here. One is Mangle6. They have recently been writing some stories on a fairly different type of character for the Wreck It Ralph story. The focus is on a special NPC but I wouldn't want to ruin the story by telling who it's about. But it would be of great help to make the stories popular and leave reviews.**

 **Another is QuanktumSpirit. They've written a story with a writer named Jubileena. While the 'category' of the story is more like a fairytale, the story itself is very good and would hope that some would help acknowledge it and leave a review or so so they can continue writing. Many writers seem to stop writing due to lack of demand or views of a story and I'd like to help out.**

 **So, that's pretty much it for now. I hope a review or two could help me here so I can continue writing. Thanks and enjoy my other stories as well.**

 **SALAMAT!**


End file.
